


Mister Popularity

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-11
Updated: 2008-05-11
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1892439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Mister Popularity

Title: Mister Popularity  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/profile)[**slytherins100**](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/) 's challenge: #026: Seventeen, and for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/profile)[**snarry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)'s challenge # 109: Let's talk about sex, baby.  
Warning(s): The silliness escalates.  
A/N: It all began with my drabble [Questions and Answers. ](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/404962.html)[](http://drachenmina.insanejournal.com/profile)[**drachenmina**](http://drachenmina.insanejournal.com/) continued it in her brilliant drabble, [In Which Harry Potter Demonstrates an Inability to Learn From Experience](http://drachenmina.insanejournal.com/83246.html). I responded with [Never in Public](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/405529.html?view=4029977), to which she cleverly replied with [In Which Harry Potter Demonstrates He Can’t Learn From a Book Either](http://drachenmina.insanejournal.com/83892.html). It took me a while, but here's my answer. *g*  
Beta: [](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/profile)[**eeyore9990**](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/)  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Mister Popularity

~

Harry followed Severus into the shop nervously.

“Relax,” Severus murmured as the doors closed. “They’re discreet here.”

“You’ve been before?” Harry stared around.

“On occasion.”

“Gentleme... Severus!” The salesman smiled at them. “Good to see you again. How may I help?”

Severus inclined his head. “Potter requires a...toy, perhaps a number seventeen?”

The man eyed Harry, then reached into a cabinet. “Good choice.”

“Number seventeen?” Harry whispered.

The salesman smiled. “Severus was the model for it. It’s our most popular item.”

“You’ve a dildo modeled after you?!”

Severus smirked. Perhaps now Potter would believe his reputation wasn’t fabricated.

~


End file.
